Una vida oscura
by Ed-kun
Summary: Cuando solo vives por vivir, cuando todo se a vuelto oscuro, cuando todo carece de sentido y solo esperas morir. ¿Encontraras a alguien que intente que entres en razon? ¿Conseguira ese alguien que cambies de opinion? Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Otro día mas empezaba para Naruto, aunque no es que eso importase mucho, así como no importaba el echo de que fuese lunes o viernes, primero de mes o ultimo, o que fuese septiembre o junio, nada importa cuando todo a dejado de importarte, nada importa cuando da igual que día sea si sabes que nada va a cambiar y todo va a seguir igual.

Ese era el primer pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Naruto cada mañana. Cuando como cada día abría los ojos debido a la molesta alarma de su móvil, aunque esa fuera la única utilidad aparente de ese irritante aparato.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, aunque aparentemente nada cambio, dado que desde hacia bastante tiempo, su habitación estaba pintada totalmente de negro, y como algo normal en el pueblo en el que vivía, no era conveniente abrir las ventanas.

No es conveniente tener las ventanas abiertas en un lugar que tiene una media de 330 días al año de cielo nublado.

Esto no es algo que le molestase en lo mas mínimo, solo era un reflejo de cómo se sentía por dentro. Sentía que todo en su vida estaba nublado, incluso a veces tormentoso.

Como cada mañana se levanto arrastrando los pies, con paso cansado y sin entusiasmo, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño. Como cada mañana abrió la ducha mientras que se desvestía para que diese tiempo a que llegase el agua caliente, agua que a pesar de todo no la sentía caliente, si no fría, el calor es algo que aparentemente se le había negado. Una vez se hubo desvestido totalmente se adentro a la ducha hasta que el agua "tibia" entro en contacto con su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pelos largos y morenos, y no es que hubiesen sido así, no, sus pelos antes eran de un intenso color rubio, pero tras un tiempo decidió teñírselo, total ¿que sentido tiene el tener un pelo tan luminoso y aparentemente lleno de vida cuando no es así como te sientes? se escurriesen por su duras facciones.

Sentía el agua tibia mas no caliente, como si fuese sangre lo que lo bañase, su propia sangre, sentía su cuerpo frió como si se le estuviese escapando la vida, mas no era una idea que le desagrada. No, no después de tantos años de vivir sin vivir ¿Qué sentido tenia vivir si no tienes motivaciones, si no tienes una luz que guié tu camino, que te de seguridad y calor? ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir en un mundo en el que todas las personas son hipócritas? tanto que no se bastan con engañar a los demás si no que además tratan de engañarse a si mismo.

No entendía la dificultad que tenían las personas para mostrarse tal y como eran. Él no tenia ese problema, se sentía miserable, solo, incomprendido, y disconforme con todas las reglas establecidas y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, es mas disfrutaba enormemente el demostrarle a todo esos hipócritas que no se creía sus mentira, que por mucho que tratasen de engañar a los demás, a el no podían. Si podría decirse que esta era la única cosa que disfrutaba de verdad.

Una vez que sintió que su cuerpo se encontraba limpio, salio y tomo una toalla con la que seco superficialmente sus cabellos morenos, para luego pasarla de la misma forma por el resto de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que para todos los demás seria el cuerpo que cualquier chico desearía.

Con su 1,80 cm de estatura sus anchos hombros largos y bien formado brazos, vientre plano y definido, mas no de una forma exagerada, y por extensión unas piernas y un trasero bastante bien formados. Aunque todo esto no es que le hiciese la vida mas fácil, o que le alegrara su vida de alguna manera, es mas no era algo que se hubiese planteado tener, o algo para lo que hubiese tenido que trabajar, era algo completamente natural, al parecer su metabolismo y genética le habían dado algo que ni le agradaba ni le desagradaba. A veces pensaba, que injusta es la vida, darme algo que no necesito y todos quieren, mientras que todos aquellos que lo quisieron no lo han obtenido.

Una vez se sintió lo suficientemente seco tomo su ropa interior y se la coloco, para luego colocarse un chaleco que a pesar de no ser muy delgado quedaba tan ajustado a su cuerpo que le marcaba bastante bien todo lo que la vida le había dado. Para la parte de abajo no eligió algo tan ajustado, no era su estilo para nada, prefería colocarse unos pantalones muy holgados de color negro, como su chaleco. Se coloco sus deportivas, negras.

El negro era el color que mas le gustaba, le permitía reflejar a los demás todo el tormento que era su vida, bueno aunque también le gustaba el gris sin vida de sus ojos, que dejaba ver el interior de su alma, como un día nublado y como con su pelo, este no era su color natural, mas bien era el resultado de las lentillas que se había acostumbrado a llevar, no soportaba el azul intenso de sus ojos sin estas lentillas, solo reflejaba una inocencia e intensidad de emociones que él no sentía en absoluto.

Para terminar su estilo de vestir, engancho el juego de cadenas a la cintura de su pantalón dejándolo caer hasta casi tocar el suelo y sus ya habituales pulseras de pincho.

Estos accesorios, le permita recordar que vivir era un condena, una penitencia, un castigo.

Tras salir del baño ya completamente vestido y habiendo colocado su cabello de una forma natural y sin mucho enredo, se dirigió a un rincón de su oscuro cuarto y tomo la moleta, sin molestarse en comprobar si llevaba los libros que necesitaba ese día, total no era algo que verdadera mente le importase, en realidad nada le importaba, bueno si solo había una cosa que le importaba, demostrar a todo el mundo lo desgraciada que era la vida. Aunque no es que fuese un martil que se regodease en su propia desgracia, no nada de eso, pero le gustaba demostrarle a los demás que la vida no es lo que ellos piensan. Había tomado esto como su penitencia, como su misión en este mundo.

Sin siquiera pasar por la cocina tomar algo de desayunar, tomo su chaqueta negra y salio a la calle, donde no se le hizo nada raro que estuviese lloviendo, eso era algo natural. Lo que si no era natural era su manera de ir a clases, no eso no lo era ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes tomaban en el autobús o iban en sus propios coches pero sin embargo él iba a diario en su moto. Por ese motivo no se molestaba en secarse su pelo cuando se duchaba, total se empaparía por el camino igualmente.

Una vez llego al instituto aparco la moto y se dirigió hacia su primera clase, no es que esa clase le importara pero se lo había prometido a su madre antes de que esta muriese, al menos terminaría el instituto. A pesar de percibir las miradas y los cuchicheos a su alrededor los ignoro como ya estaba acostumbrado, que se metieran con el que tratasen de pegarle, que le escupieran, era el pan de cada día y hoy no seria diferente.

Sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras que sus "compañeros" le dirigieron una vez entro a la clase Naruto se encamino a su ya tan habitual asiento al final de la clase donde le era fácil aislarse de la clase.

Aunque en esta clase no se aislaría. Tocaba Filosofía. Su gran enemiga. Así era, esta asignatura junto al profesor que la impartía parecían empeñarse en demostrarle que la vida no era como él lo creía y el se pasaba en vano cada hora de esta tratando de convencer a su profesor y "compañeros" que la vida es un castigo, que aunque pienses que hay siempre algo que puede salvarte de la oscuridad, no lo hay, que aunque piense que las cosas pueden ir a mejor, no lo irían.

Cada clase de esta asignatura era siempre lo mismo, aunque no lograba entender como el profesor le podía poner un sobresaliente, cuando nunca contestaba correctamente en los exámenes y nunca entregaba la tarea, aunque quizás se debiera al hecho de que era el más participativo en esa asignatura, más bien el único que participaba.

A pesar de que en esta clase si pretendía mostrar interés, no se permitió que su expresión lo demostrara, para los demás su semblante permanecía carente de emoción como cualquier otro día u otra clase.

Cuando por fin llego el profesor encargado de impartir Filosofía, muchos se sorprendieron de ver que no venia solo, aparentemente había una nueva incorporación al alumnado. Naruto no le preste mayor atención que la necesaria para percatarse que debía de ser el típico deportista popular creído hasta la medula, y como todos los demás, hipócrita.

Ya ves no hacia falta nada mas que echarle una ojeada para percatarse de ello; cabello moreno largo, no mucho, le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, ojos igualmente negros, debía medir aproximadamente como el mismo, centímetro arriba centímetro abajo, con una complexión muy semejante a la suya, para nada delgado un cuerpo bastante ancho pero muy definido. Tenia una postura altiva y unos andares sumamente prepotente, y para completar el cuadro su piel nívea hasta lo imposible, como si fuese un noble el cual se digna por vez primera a salir de sus aposentos para mezclarse con la servidumbre.

Y esa solo fueron las deducciones que el mismo pudo llegar a sacar solo con verlo. Pero tras oírlo hablar y verlo como se movía y trataba a los demás compañeros con una indiferencia que hasta ese momento era característica en este centro por una sola persona, Naruto mismo, no hicieron otra cosa que reafirmar su opinión respecto a este nuevo "compañero".

Así se encontraba sumergido en sus divagaciones sobre una persona más de lo debido cuando hasta sus oídos llegaron las palabras del profesor.

–Hoy puede sentarse con el alumno Uzumaki ya que es el único asiento libre, mas tarde podrá elegir su asiento si ese no le parece adecuado. Dijo el profesor en un tono que pretendía ser cortes y acogedor como tratando de que el nuevo alumno no se sintiese incomodo.

Pero este muy lejos de sentirse así o de simplemente utilizar algún monosílabo para contestar de alguna manera, se limito a asentir de una manera bastante fría y descortés.

_Bueno eso que me ahorro, por lo que se ve el pasa de todos como yo, así que mientras él no trate de decirme nada, yo tampoco tendré que hacerlo, como si no existiese._ Pensaba Naruto.

Conforme se acercaba junto a Naruto, este se dedico a colocar en su semblante su expresión más neutral y carente de emoción que tenia y no dijo ni una palabra cuando el joven al cual había oído mencionar el profesor como "Sasuke Uchiha" se sentó en el asiento contiguo al suyo.

Bueno tenia claro que el no iba a saludarlo, pero no se consideraba una persona maleducada así que si el otro hubiese tenido la decencia de saludar, el lo hubiese echo aunque tan solo fuese con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero nada este joven parecía tan carente de expresión como de vocabulario.

La clase paso sin mucho revuelo, ciertamente como algo anormal en esta clase Naruto no participo. No es que hubiese algún problema ni nada por el estilo, tan solo que como era el primer día del semestre el profesor tan solo se limito a comentar las vacaciones a informar de las nuevas lecturas que harían durante este semestre y demás tontería sin sentidos de las que hablan las personas hipócritas por excelencia.

A pesar de lo aburrido que se hallaba, no pudo dejar de percatarse del hecho de que el chico a su lado tampoco prestaba la más mínima atención al resto de la clase, ni tampoco parecía que fuese a participar en las conversaciones que se mantenían por toda la clase. Por el contrario saco un libro, el cual me sorprendió, no veía a un tipo como el leyendo ese tipo de cosas, libros los cual creía ser el único en la escuela en haber leído.

Cuando finalizo la hora, sin nada de mayor mención. Una chica de cabello rosa se acerco hasta la mesa del joven sentado al lado de Naruto, con una mas que clara intención de seducirlo. _Parece que la Haruno facilona ya encontró nueva victima._ Pensó Naruto para si y soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro que no paso inadvertido para el joven sentado a su lado, aunque no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo se limito a levantar la vista para fijarla en una pelirosa, que venia hacia el con un contoneo suave de caderas que pretendía ser sensual y atrayente. Sin poder evitarlo Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y casi le suelta lo muy zorra que era en voz alta, pero eso hubiese sido mostrar mayor interés por algo de lo que era su actitud habitual.

–Hola, encantada soy Sakura Haruno. Dijo mientras levantaba su mano en pos de que el chico junto a Naruto se la estrechase y se presentara, pero este tan solo se limito a observarla por unos segundos para después soltar en un susurro apenas audible que como mucho abría sido capaz de oír la Haruno y Naruto.

–Sasuke Uchiha. Mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en el libro sin tan siquiera hacer el intento de estrecharle la mano.

Por la expresión de la haruno era fácil descifrar que se hallaba muy extrañada y por no mencionar desilusionada. Pero aparentemente eso no la iba a amedrentar.

–Bueno mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si no te apetecería venir a sentarte a aquella zona de la clase, para que nos conocieras y así te integrases en el grupo. Dijo con una voz que pretendía sonar calmada y agradable pero en el que se detectaba un atisbo de desconfianza mas en si misma que por la del chico.

El chico sentado junto a Naruto levanto la mirada la observo por unos segundos, para luego dirigir la misma hacia la zona que la chica le había mencionado con una expresión aburrida y hasta cierto punto exasperada para luego decir casi resoplando.

–Honestamente preferiría no hacerlo, no me gusta relacionarme con gente bulliciosa y que se limita hablar de cosas banales e insustanciales totalmente carentes de sentido, prefiero el silencio que me permite concentrarme en la lectura, algo que si tiene bastante mas sentido que vuestras ridículas conversaciones, ahora si no te importa me gustaría terminar de leer esto.

Sus palabras dejaron por un instante sorprendido a Naruto. _Parece ser que mis prejuicios me llevaron a concebir una idea equivocada sobre la actitud de este chico, creí que era un chulo, frió, engreído y altanero y resulta que más bien es completamente como yo_. Pensaba Naruto bastante sorprendido.

_Aunque bueno, todo esto podría deberse al simple echo de que simplemente fuese así de frió y cortante con todos por que tuviera una creencia de ser superior a los demás. No seria ni el primero ni el último que se encontraba así. _Seguía pensando para si mismo.

A los pocos minutos de ese incidente y sin que pasase nada fuera de lo común llego la profesora de la clase siguiente, esta no le interesaba a Naruto así que con todo el descaro del mundo saco su mp3 y se puso a escuchar su grupo favorito, sin prestar la menor atención a nada mas.

Durante toda la clase no pudo evitar sentirse observado, y no sabia porque tenia la sensación de que quien lo observaba era el chico que se sentaba a su lado, pero no le dio mayor importancia, siguió con los ojos cerrado disfrutando de la música.

Cuando el primer disco llego a su fin, abrió los ojos, como quien se despierta de un largo letargo, apago el aparato y lo aguardo con tranquilidad, para segundos después escuchar la campana que señalaba la hora del descanso.

Dispuesto a salir y marcharse a algún rincón en el que pudiese estar asolas, sin nadie que lo incomodara con su presencia, fue a agarrar el libro que debería estar en su mesa, mas por pura fachada que por verdadera necesidad. Cuando se percato de que no estaba, desconcertado giro la vista de un lado a otro de la mesa tratando de hallar el dichoso libro. Cuando de buenas a primera el libro llego hasta el desde su derecha, acompañado de la mano y el brazo del chico que se había sentado a su lado.

– Lo tome prestado, supuse que no lo ibas a necesitar teniendo en cuenta que te hallabas completamente abstraído con la música, y como yo aun no tengo los libros me tome la libertad de cogertelo, espero que no te importe.

Sin dejar entrever ni una pizca de su asombro ante las palabras del chico sentado a su lado Naruto tomo el libro con una mano y lo lanzo al interior de su mochila. –Para nada, así al menos alguien lo abra leído alguna vez. Dijo con su mejor cara de indiferencia total, y su mirada mas ausente posible.

Sin decir nada mas se levanto de su sitio, dispuesto a irse a la azotea o la parte trasera del edificio para pasar con tranquilidad el descanso. Pero debió suponer de antemano que esto no seria tan fácil como él pensaba cuando apenas había dado unos quince pasos desde su aula sintió como era agarrado y lanzado contra una pared, por uno de los chicos que menos le soportaba, bueno no solo a él si no a sus verdades.

–¿Se puede saber a donde vas tan rápido? Le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona mientras le apretaba contra la pared con el antebrazo apoyado en su garganta mientras era respaldado por sus amigos.

Sin molestarse en contestarle Naruto se limito a alzar la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de este sujeto, con la mirada más vacía e inexpresiva que estos habían visto alguna vez.

–Te e hecho una pregunta, responde. Dijo casi gritando, aparentemente perdiendo la poca paciencia con la que la vida lo había dotado.

– ¿Importa? Se limito a responder con una voz fría y carente de emoción. Al parecer esa no era la contestación que el chico esperaba por lo que en cuestión de segundos se puso colérico.

– ¿Qué si importa? Aquí las preguntas las ago yo, limítate a responder si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

– ¿Te sientes mas hombre por pegarle a alguien que no tiene intención de defenderse y rodeado por tus amigos? Dijo Naruto con la mirada fría pero una media sonrisa en los labios.

Esto le hizo estallar, por unos segundos pareció que le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría encima, para un instante después lanzar su puño hacia atrás para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula. Naruto ni siquiera trato de detenerlo o cerrar los ojos, simplemente se quedo mirando como era golpeo. A pesar de que su cara había girado debido al golpe, y se notaba a metros que tenia el labio inferior roto, tan solo atino a alzar la mirada y encararlo.

–¿Satisfecho? ¿Te sientes desahogado ahora que as descargado tu frustración? ¿Te sientes menos inferior ahora que me has golpeado? Dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras la sangre escurría por su barbilla hasta caer al antebrazo del chico que aun lo apretaba con este en el cuello.

–¿Sabes? No deberías seguir riéndote solo conseguirás que te pase esto. Mascullo entre dientes antes de alzar la mano de nuevo para golpearlo otra vez.

Pero justo antes de que su puño llegase a impactar sobre el rostro de Naruto, otra persona había golpeado al chico lanzándolo al suelo debido a lo inesperado del golpe.

Desde el suelo alzo la cabeza para ver quien era, mientras yo gire mi rostro para igual que él saber quien había sido mi "salvador" para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que era mi "compañero" de asiento, el tal Uchiha Sasuke.

–¿Por qué no le golpeas a alguien que si se defienda? ¿O acaso solo lo golpeas porque sabes que no se va a defender, pero aun así traes a tus amigos por si acaso? Dijo Sasuke con su pose altiva, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, y de apariencia tranquila, aunque con la mirada bastante crispada, por la injusticia que acaba de ver.

–¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? Mal nacido, esta me la vas a pagar. Dijo con voz entrecortada mientras se ponía en pie y se marchaba con sus amigos.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto una vez los otros se habían perdido de vista.

–Si, y no era necesaria tu intervención. Dijo con un deje carente de emoción.

–¿Bromeas? Lo que no entiendo es por que no te defendiste tu mismo, tienes cuerpo para quitarte de encima a esos niñatos.

–No merece la pena golpear a todos lo que son igual que el, si lo hiciese así, me pasaría el día golpeando a todo. Dijo mientras cogía su mochila que había quedado en el suelo y le daba la espalda para dirigirse a la parte trasera del edificio para así alejarse de todos los malditos hipócritas de ese edificio.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se había encaminado a paso lento hacia la azotea del edificio quizás con la esperanza de cruzarse con ese chico que tenia como compañero. Aunque a simple vista se podía percibir su escepticismo hacia la mayoría de las personas, habiéndose cerrado en banda a relacionarse con cualquiera, se podía entrever que tenia una forma de ser bastante peculiar.

Desde allí diviso al objeto de sus pensamientos recargado, solo, en el tronco de un árbol. Parecía que de nuevo andaba oyendo música, sin saber muy bien por que a su mente llego la duda de que clase de música escucharía, tratándose de él seguro no era cualquier música.

_Será interesante, saber quien de los dos lleva la razón_. Sin saber como ese pensamiento había cruzado su mente, no sabia de donde venia o que lo provocaba, pero si sabia algo, verdaderamente seria interesante comprobarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, el anterior capitulo lo colgué algo mal, si no puse notas al principio ni al final, ni aclaraciones ni nada, bueno quien lo aya leído ya sabe, que ahí mucho OcC pero es que me canse del rubio hiperactivo y positivista :P

También quería agradecer a aquellas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de darle una oportunidad al fic, de leerlo y algunos incluso de mandar Reviews!! Se les agradece en el alma de verdad :3

**Capitulo 2**

Aun sintiéndose observado, ni tan siquiera trato de buscar el origen de su sentir, posiblemente se debiese a que hoy se sentía algo mas susceptible de lo normal. Ese tal Sasuke le había despertado un interés muy inusual en él. No era normal que alguien le llamase la atención a ningún nivel, pero ese tal Sasuke se le hacia de lo mas inusual de ahí su interés, supuso.

Cansado de sentirse así, y decidiendo que lo mejor seria alejarse de todo por este día, Naruto salio cabizbajo de debajo del árbol, el cual apenas y le protegía de la fina llovizna y se dirigió a paso lento y despreocupado hacia el aparcamiento.

Cuando ya se hallaba en este, se dirigió hacia donde tenia su moto, con la cabeza agachada para evitar que las gotas de agua al irritaran los ojos o le moviesen las lentillas. Sin percatarse de que una figura, igualmente distraída, se dirigía hacia la salida del centro. En una dirección y a una velocidad que inevitablemente les haría chocar irremediablemente.

Cuando la colisión tuvo lugar, tan solo atinaron a levantar la mirada. Sus miradas chocaron, la gris y ausente, carente de emoción, con la negra y fría que por un momento chispeo con furia, para instantes después tabular a una que parecía de interés.

–¿También te marchas? Dijo aunque pareciese no esperar una respuesta. –yo también me iba, sin los libros poco o nada puedo hacer en las siguientes clases así que me marchare ya a casa, espero esta tarde hayan llegado mis libros.

Su tono aunque quisiera sonar indiferente y sin una motivación tras ellos, eran claramente una intención de conversación con ese chico, que aparentaba ser tan frió y despreocupado.

Aunque esperaba una contestación, Naruto tan solo se limito a analizar sus palabras por unos instantes, no le interesaba lo mas mínimo lo que le estaba contando, pero por otro lado si parecía que Sasuke era un chico estudioso y si necesitaba los libros. Así que con una parsimonia sorprendente, volteo su maleta en su brazo hasta hacerla quedar al frente, la abrió tomo los libros de las siguientes clases y cerro la maleta.

–Ten, ya me los devolverás, total a mi no me sirven, es pura fachada. Y sin decir mas Naruto volteo dejando a un sorprendido y desubicado Sasuke con los libro entre las manos como buenamente los había conseguido coger. Observando como Naruto se montaba a la moto y se marchaba en ella del centro.

Sin saber muy bien porque, se dio media vuelta y hecho a andar hacia la clase.

Durante la siguiente hora a pesar de tener el libro y la creencia de que con el podría aprovechar la clase, no se entero de nada. Prácticamente se mantuvo toda la clase totalmente abstraído, tan solo había ojeado el libro, que a pesar de tener algo desgastada las puntas, posiblemente de llevarlos en la mochila, el resto del libro era totalmente nuevo. Lo único fuera en apariencia que tenía escrito una vez comprado, era en la primera pagina el nombre del dueño, Naruto Uzumaki.

–Bien, jóvenes, este proyecto tendrán que entregarlo dentro de dos semanas, y será en parejas, para evitar revuelos y alboroto, las parejas serán las que yo elija, y como no tengo intención de marear la perdiz, las parejas serán las de asiento, y no ay discusión posible, ¿Entendido? Dijo el profesor con el semblante bastante serio pero un claro deje de aburrimiento en la voz.

Todos los alumnos asintieron resignados, todos menos uno, Sasuke al sentirse solo dado que su compañero de pupitre no estaba decidió levantar la mano y preguntar.

–Profesor, ¿Yo con quien lo hago? Pregunto, con su habitual tono desinteresado.

–Pues… Pregúntele al señor Uzumaki si le apetece hacerlo, aunque dudo que le apetezca, si es así puede hacerlo solo, y por supuesto puede ser menos extenso dado que solo seria echo por usted.

Sin intención de reprochar nada, se limito a asentir, sin variar su semblante. Sin duda alguna, esta seria una gran oportunidad para saber un poco mas de ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, y él no pensaba desaprovecharla, aunque se le presentaba un pequeño inconveniente.¿Si tenia que hacer ese estupido trabajo por la tarde donde demonios iba a dejar a su hija?

Bueno, eso seria lo de menos, lo mas importante ahora era averiguar donde vivía Naruto si quería ir esta tarde a su casa para comentarle lo del trabajo.

Por suerte no tuvo que pensar mucho para averiguar donde vivía, seguramente la tal Sakura que venia de nuevo hacia el sabia donde vivía.

–Hola, Sasuke, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con el trabajo para que no tengas que hacerlo solo, no me molestaría. Dijo con un tono meloso mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre el moreno.

–No te preocupes, eso no será necesario, pero si ahí algo en lo que me podrías ayudar. Dijo con una mirada altiva como dando a entender que seria en lo único ya que el era mejor que ella.

–En lo que tú quieras. Volvió a contestar con ese tono tan sugestivo y cargado de doble sentido.

Sasuke sonrió internamente. _Que facilona es esta chica por dios, si apenas y me conoce_. Bueno tendría que aprovecharse de eso.

–¿Tu sabes donde vive el chico este que se sienta a mi lado? Le dijo sin andarse con rodeos, y fue tan claro que durante unos segundos el semblante de la chica se descompuso en una mueca de desagrado al percatarse de que lo había malinterpretado.

–No estoy muy segura, Creo haber oído que viva en la calle Kelvir pero no se exactamente en que numero, pero estoy segura de que si te pasas por allí alguien te facilitara esa información. Contesto la chica de forma que quería dar a entender que era una chica muy eficiente.

_Bueno al menos me va a servir de algo que esta facilona se me haya fijado_. Pensaba irónicamente Sasuke

Una vez terminaron las clases, se dirigió a los aparcamientos, sin pararse a mirar nada, solo dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a su viejo coche, con tal de resguardarse de la fuerte lluvia que había en ese momento.

Una vez se hubo adentrado en el vehiculo y se hubo sentado en el sitio del piloto, se permitió solar un hondo suspiro antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la guardería en la que había dejado a la pequeña.

A los cinco minutos ya había recorrido las dos calles que separaban al instituto de la guardería y aparco lo mas cerca que le fue posible del edificio. Sin entretenerse ni un segundo dado que seguramente lo estuviera esperando, ya que llegaba tarde, salio corriendo desde el coche hasta el edificio.

Una vez dentro se dirigió a la secretaria donde lo esperaba una profesora, de lo más común, pelo castaño, ojos color avellana, y una complexión simple. Que mantenía en brazos a su hija, esta lejos de parecer común, era hermosa, al menos a sus ojos, pero que padre no opina lo mismo de su hija. No seguramente cualquiera diría lo mismo de ella, no era común era muy linda. Piel nívea, cabello rizado y moreno y unos ojos azul cielo, tremendamente atrayentes e hipnotizantes, Que le daban a su semblante la talla de un ángel.

Sin poder resistirlo y totalmente inconsciente de ello, sonrió, su respiración se normalizo y por una vez en ese día parecía que todo estaba en donde debía estar. Definitivamente no sabría que hacer sin esa pequeña.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, resto el espacio que lo separaba de sufija y la tomo en brazos, mientras soltaba unas breves e inhóspitas palabras de disculpas para la cuidadora.

–Lo siento, se me hace imposible llegar antes, por mucho que corra desde el instituto. Sabia que esta no seria la ultima vez que llegaría tarde, así que tendría que pedirle de favor que la cuidara hasta que el llegase, casi a diario.

–No te preocupes. Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la pequeña. –Es una niña encantadora, y además solo son diez minutos escasos lo que te retrasa, así que no me importara hacerme cargo de ella apartar de ahora.

–Gracias. Fue su única respuesta pero fue tan profunda que la joven no pudo evitar con un leve rubor se le subiese a las mejillas. –Bueno, e de irme tengo que ir a hacer la tarea y seguramente esta peque quiera descansar. Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando decidió preguntarle, honestamente no tenia la menor idea de donde quedaba la calle a la cual le había mandado la chica del pelo rosa. –¿Será que usted sabe por donde queda la calle Kelvir?

Una vez la joven le dio las indicaciones pertinentes Sasuke salio del edificio protegiendo a su hija de la lluvia mientras corría hacia su coche.

Coloco a la pequeña, en su asiento homologado, lo más moderno que había en el coche, y arranco el coche. Primero se pasaría por la librería para recoger los libros de las clases, así podría devolverle los suyos a Naruto y también se pasaría por el supermercado, apenas le quedaba leche y no tenia nada pensado para la cena de ese día.

Apenas una hora después, ya lo tenia todo, bueno casi todo, aun le faltaban un par de libros que al parecer no habían llegado aun al almacén de la librería pero que según el encargado estarían a lo largo de la semana.

Una vez después de pensar y repensar si le faltaba algo mas, decidió ponerse en camino hacia la casa de Naruto, no era muy tarde, aunque claro teniendo en cuenta el clima habitual de la zona, bien podría decirse que ya fuese media noche, cuando apenas eran las siete y media de la tarde.

Había llegado a la calle, y para su suerte no tuvo que preguntar en ninguna casa ni a ningún transeúnte, cosa muy escasa en esa zona, dado que reconoció la casa por la moto negra aparcada en la acera frente a esta.

Estaba apunto de bajar del coche cuando se percato de que la pequeña estaba dormida en su siento así que decidió dejarla en el coche y prometerse a si mismo que no se entretendría mas de lo necesario. Tomo los libros de Naruto de su mochila y salio del coche el cual había aparcado justo enfrente de la casa. Y se dirigió por el sendero mal cuidado que había por el césped del jardín que conducía a la puerta de la casa.

Tumbado en su habitación, Naruto, como llevaba desde que llego desde el instituto, seguía escuchando música y garabateando encima de un cuaderno de bocetos, pero prácticamente sin llegar a dibujar nada, parecía que no podía concentrarse.

En esas estaba cuando de repente comenzó a sonar el timbre, Cosa muy extraña, a él nunca lo buscaba nadie. Sin pararse a pensar, se levanto de la cama, cruzo la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió sin molestarse en comprobar quien era.

Cuando abrió se encontró con su quebradero de cabeza, Sasuke Uchiha, con un semblante tranquilo, el cual cambio en pocos segundos a uno de sorpresa, tenía los ojos abiertos como plato. Alarmado Naruto se dirigió la mirada a si mismo comprobando su indumentaria, temiendo que le hubiese abierto sin haberse colocado algo importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones, o ambas cosas. Pero no, no le faltaba nada. Sin decir nada alzo la vista y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, retándolo a que expusiese la razón de su sorpresa.

Pero Sasuke no salía de su sorpresa. Tenia ante el al chico de esta mañana, pero había un cambio tan sutil como importante, sus ojos era azules, juraría que esa misma mañana le habían parecido grises, y era muy complicado confundir el gris con ese azul intenso, muy intenso, tanto o mas que el de su hija.

Naruto que de pronto parecía irritado aunque no dejo que su semblante lo dejase ver, pregunto con voz monótona y cansina. –¿Si?

Tras oír su voz Sasuke pareció salir de su entonación y respondió lo único que tenia en la mente. – Tus ojos…

Tan solo esas dos palabras mas la expresión de Sasuke y su tono titubeante hicieron que Naruto sentirá con un gran golpe el peso de la realidad. _¡¡¡Maldita sea, se había quitado las lentillas, le estaba picando los ojos!!!_ Alarmado pero sin dejar que sus facciones lo demostrasen trato de hacerse el desentendido.

–¿Qué les pasa? Dijo con un tono inocente y despreocupado.

–Juraría que esta mañana eran grises y no de un azul intenso. Dijo de hito en hito, algo muy fuera de lo común en su forma de ser, pero era imposible no perder la compostura ante esto.

–Si, ¿Y? Dijo el rubio tratando de que no le diera importancia, aunque el bien sabia que si la tenia.

El moreno, pareció captar la sutil indirecta, de que eso no era de su incumbencia y meneo la cabeza sutilmente de un lado a otro tratando de despejar su mente y reorganizar las ideas.

–Da igual, venia a comentarte que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la clase de ciencia, juntos, la fecha límite es dentro de dos semanas. También venia a traerte tus libros, no han llegado todos los míos, así que algunos aun los necesito, pero me dijo la dependienta que los tendría a finales de esta semana, espero que no te importe.

El rubio andaba algo sorprendido. _¿Un trabajo? ¿Con él de pareja? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_ La cabeza de Naruto era un atolladero total y el Uchiha al percatarse de que no recibía respuesta y el teniendo prisa se anticipo.

–Bueno, lo discutiremos mañana, tengo prisa e dejado a mi hija en el coche, hasta mañana. Y tras decir eso el Uchiha se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la lluvia mas aya de donde la vista de Naruto alcanzaba a ver.

**Comentarios del autor:**

Bueno ¿Que les pareció? Espero que bien, me estoy tomando mucho tiempo en los capítulos, pero no quiero que me pase como con los anteriores fics que por apurarme acabe sin saber como seguir el fic este me lo estoy pensando mucho.

Quería proponerles algo, necesito ideas, si ideas, para el nombre de la pequeña angelito de pelos azabaches y ojos color cielo!! Espero que me ayuden con eso, porque mi mente se niega a cooperar.

Sin mas me despido hasta la próxima semana. Nos leemos, cuídense 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, se que me tarde muchísimo, lo se no tengo excusa, bueno si 2 semanas estuve de vacaciones las otras casi 2 estuve buscado inspiración T_T espero que si aun queda alguien ahí espere este capi y se moleste en leerlo.**

**Sin mas aquí les dejo el capi, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 3**

En realidad no tenía tanta prisa, pero se encontraba tan pasmado por el descubrimiento que solo atino a salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiese, no por temor ni nada por el estilo. Más bien era el hecho de que se hallaba completamente desconcertado y no se sentía capaz de decir alguna frase con coherencia que no hubieses sido esa.

_Maldita sea, con la impresión hasta le dije que había dejado a "Mi hija" en el coche. Como si no tuviese ya suficiente_. Se reprochaba mentalmente Sasuke.

Maldiciéndose a si mismo por su torpeza arranco el coche y tomo camino a su "casa" La palabra casa llego a su mente cargada de ironía, cosa normal, ya que ¿Quien consideraría casa a un cuchitril de veinte metros cuadrados?

Agotado, tanto físicamente como mental se dirigió a su "casa" con la intención de cenar algo rápido e irse a dormid, definitivamente este había sido el día mas agotador de su nueva vida, y eso que solo era el primero.

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba de nuevo en su cuarto, más alterado de lo que se había encontrado en años. _Maldita sea, como me puede pasar esto a mi, ese bastando, primero llega y me "salva" se creerá un superhéroe y ahora viene a mi casa a ordenarme que haga un trabajo con él y para colmo descubre que uso lentillas._

Cansado, después de tantas emociones en un mismo día. Recogió su cuaderno y el mp3 de la cama y se metido a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cierto moreno de ojos oscuros se levantaba con una extraña sensación, había soñado con cosas muy extrañas las cuales no podía definir pero en todas y cada una de ellas siempre se veía claramente unos ojos azul cielo, que a pesar de no estar acompañado de una cara que reflejase algún tipo de expresión, estos eran capaz de transmitir la tristeza, la soledad, el desinterés, la frialdad, todo era tan claro y a la vez tan confuso en esa mirada.

Definitivamente le estaba afectando todo lo que había cambiado tan repentinamente en su vida. Pensar que hacia una dos días el estaba tan feliz y tranquilo, apenado por la muerte de su novia, pero definitivamente feliz, tenia una hija, aun le quedaba eso, y ahora se encontraba aquí, escapando de todo eso, por protegerla a ella, por estar con ella.

Y ahora todo era diferente, tan diferente, de vivir en la mansión familiar a vivir, en este cuchitril, de estudiar en el más prestigiado instituto del país a estudiar en uno publico de un pequeño pueblo apartado de la mano de dios. Pero no se arrepentía, todo tenia una razón, no se dejaría vencer, tenia que salir adelante, por el mismo y por su pequeña, Hisane, Hisane Uchiha, porque así se iba a apellidar no importa lo que sus padres pensaran que era mejor para el , esa pequeña era suya y no la pensaba abandonar.

Tras despejarse con una ducha rápida tomo a la pequeña que aun no había despertado y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno el la leche para la pequeña.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto, este abría los ojos con parsimonia, sin mucha ganas de ello, tomo sus cosas sin molestarse en encender la luz, y se fue a tomarse un baño, parecía que todo lo que el día anterior lo había perturbado hubiera desaparecido, volvía a ser el de siempre, no tenia ni una pizca de motivación en lo que hacia, sinceramente no alcanzaba a averiguar como ayer pudo alterarse tanto, no era propio de él.

Cuando salio del baño, se percato de que era pronto pero, no le importaba, para variar, así que tomo sus cosas, una galleta del tarro de la cocina y salio a la fría mañana camino hacia su moto.

Hoy también llovía, para variar, pero eso era el pan de cada día, monto en su moto y trato de encenderla, una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

–Perfecto. Se dijo a si mismo, en un tono bastante cansino y sarcástico.

Sin darle mayor importancia al hecho de que su día ya empezaba "bien" se ciño su chaqueta y se puso a andar por la acera camino al instituto. No es como si no pudiese arreglarla, pero ahora mismo no le apetecía.

Cuando apenas había recorrido dos calles y por fin había llegado a la calle principal del pueblo, la cual tendría que seguir hasta la otra punta para llegar a clases, un coche aminoro la marcha y comenzó a moverse lentamente a su lado.

– ¿Te llevo? Le pregunto la voz fría e indiferente causante de sus tormentos el día anterior.

Naruto poco dispuesto a dejarse llevar como le paso ayer, tan solo se limito a levantar levemente la mirada, para echarle un rápido vistazo al chico al volante, y volver a clavar la mirada en el suelo sin detener su paso.

– Vamos no seas así, te estas mojando. Trato de convencerle.

– No me importa. Respondió sin detenerse.

– Llegaras tarde. Siguió insistiendo el otro.

– Es temprano. Revoco el otro.

– Si fueses en moto seguramente. Contesto el otro de manera pensativa como dándole a entender que no había pensado en eso.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa llegar tarde o temprano? Dijo en un tono algo más osco, le estaba empezando a tocar la moral ese chico.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que yo estoy interesado en tus motivos para que todo te importe una mierda?. Contesto el otro que también estaba empezando a mosquearse.

Naruto volvió alzar el rostro para observarlo con una mirada envenenada, ese joven definitivamente sabia como sacarlo de sus casillas.

Decidido a no dejarse llevar por ningún sentimiento y a mantener su postura impasible volteo de nuevo el rostro y siguió caminando unos pasos más. Cuando de pronto lo que hasta ese momento había sido lluvia paso a ser granizo, algo nada agradable si te dan de lleno en la cabeza.

Como pudo Naruto se protegió la cabeza con el brazo y trato de seguir andando hasta que de nuevo la voz de aquel odioso chico le volvió a interrumpir.

– Sube. Dijo en tono serio, no era una petición era una orden y esto no paso desapercibido para el otro.

Cansado de tantas estupideces y decidiendo de que así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, se ahorraba el granizad encima y aguantar al otro por todo el camino, dio la vuelta al coche y se monto en el asiento del copiloto.

– Todo sea por que te calles. Mascullo entre dientes tratando de que el otro no llegara a oírlo.

– Bien ahora que por fin te e convencido… Empezó a hablar el otro, pero fue cortado.

– Obligado. Corrigió el otro entre dientes.

– Como sea, ahora me tendré que dar prisa. Tengo que pasar primero por la guardería a dejar a la peque. Dijo como si tal cosa.

Intrigado, aunque no lo fuese a reconocer Naruto muy sutilmente, busco con la mirada a la pequeña. Pero su acción dejo de ser sutil en el momento en que sus ojos se toparon con ella.

Ahora comprendía por que la reacción de Sasuke cuando lo vio sin lentillas, no era para menos, aun por encima del echo de que lo había conocido con ojos grises, resulta que su hija tenia un color similar al suyo, un azul intenso, en una cara pálida, tanto o mas que la de Sasuke, y una cabellera negra, no muy larga, debía de tener 5 o 6 meses como mucho.

Su cara debía de ser un poema, a pesar de su práctica para mantener un semblante tranquilo e indiferente, la niña lejos de parecer eso una niña tenia una mirada muy observadora casi parecía que le observaba de una manera casi inteligente. Podría asegurar que si supiese hablar le hubiera preguntado algo coherente.

Todo en ella era no raro, más bien especial, no solo era su mirada, si no su forma de mover los brazos y manos no parecían acordes a un niño de su edad. Pero sin duda lo más sorprendente era su sonrisa, esa que alumbro su cara cuando se percato del escrutamiento del joven o de la cara que debía de tener. Esa sonrisa, no sabia porque le inundo de un calorcillo, le recordaba a la sonrisa de alguien, no podía concretar de quien pero sentía que se le hacia conocida, como si se tratase de un sueño.

Ni siquiera se percato de cuanto tiempo había estado mirando a la pequeña para cuando sintió que el coche se había detenido y Sasuke daba la vuelva al coche para sacar a la pequeña de su asiento homologado de la parte trasera.

– Ya vuelvo, no tardo. Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con su hija en los brazos y dirigirse a la guardería.

Como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza recobro el sentido y en un intento de recuperar la claridad mental meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro. _Valla por dios, lo que me faltaba el padre me altera y la hija me deja tonto._

Apenas le había dado tiempo de reubicar sus ideas cuando de nuevo volvía a encontrarse acompañado.

– Y dime ¿Qué le paso a tu moto? Pregunto el uchiha tratando de sacarle algo de conversación al joven que parecía no tener motivación.

– No quería arrancar, ya la arreglare. Contesto mas por evitar que insistiera que porque quisiese responder.

– Bueno ya que estamos, pensaba hablarte del trabajo luego en clases, me preguntaba si no te importaría hacer el trabajo conmigo y si no te importaría que fuese en mi casa.

– ¿Por qué piensas que tengo intención de hacer el trabajo? Y aunque así fuese ¿Por qué abríamos de hacerlo en tu casa?

– Bueno a la primera pregunta, no podría responderla ya que no conozco tus motivaciones, si es que las tienes, pero yo necesito que hagas el trabajo conmigo, aunque no hagas nada pero que parezca que si para poder conseguir una mejor nota y con respecto a la segunda pregunta, es necesidad el que se hiciese en mi casa, como comprenderás no es plan de dejar sola a mi hija en casa mientras ago un trabajo en tu casa sin saber el tiempo que tardaríamos haciéndolo, que clase de padre seria entonces. Razono el Uchiha tratando de convencer al otro.

El uzumaki quedo ciertamente desconcertado, podría decirse que lo había oído hablar poco y que lo conocía de poco tiempo pero ciertamente ese monologo tan largo no parecía propio de un chico como el, por lo tanto pensó bien su respuesta antes de contestarla.

– Bueno con lo de la nota tienes razón y no te preocupes que si la nota es importante para ti, yo te ayudo con el trabajo, total a mi me da lo mismo. Y respecto a lo de tu hija, ¿Acaso no puede quedarse con la madre? Contesto el Uzumaki tratando de parecer lo mas indiferente posible, no era su estilo hablar tanto.

– Imposible, su madre murió hace seis meses dando a luz. Dijo con un tono mas serio.

– Lo siento, no pretendía molestar. Dijo Naruto algo avergonzado por su falta de delicadeza.

– No te preocupes, no podrías saberlo. Contesto de una manera bastante seca.

El resto del camino transcurrió en medio de un silencio bastante incomodo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a perturbar.

Una vez llegaron a los aparcamientos el Uzumaki salio del coche con un seco "Gracias"

Estaba bastante alterado, y enfadado consigo mismo, no podía explicarse porque su forma de actuar se veía afectada frente a este chico. Vale que fuera diferente a los demás, eso era más que obvio, vale que tenía una hija, cosa poco usual a su edad, pero eso bajo el punto de vista de Naruto no deberían ser factores que influyesen en su forma de ser, no podía permitírselo.

El otro en cambio, permaneció sentado en el coche, pensando, no llegaba a comprender porque le había afectado tanto el que ese joven le preguntara por la madre de su hija, no era el primero que lo hacia, además la madre de su hija solo era una amiga, nunca hubo algo mas entre ellos, su hija fue el resultado de una noche de borrachera, no se podía explicar porque le afectaba tanto.

Después de varios minutos pensando en ello sin llegar a ninguna conclusión decidió salir del coche o llegaría tarde a clase.

El día paso sin muchos incidentes Naruto como era habitual se mantuvo impasible durante todas las clases, se limitaba a ponerse los cascos del mp3, recargar su la parte izquierda de su cuerpo contra la pared mientras se concentraba en dibujar.

Dibujos que impresionaron y llevaron a preguntarse al Uchiha, que clase de pensamientos pasaban por la mente del joven a su lado, como debía ser su vida, y por sobretodo se preguntaba que estaría pensando cuando hacia esos dibujos.

Debía admitir que era bueno, su forma de dibujar a pesar de ser bastante siniestra, era sutil y delicada, como si en vez de dibujar sobre papel lo hiciese sobre una lamina del mas fino de los cristales, sus trazos eran precisos, sin llegar a ser rectos, dibujaba la forma de una manera envidiable, no le temblaba el pulso en lo mas mínimo, y era capaz de representar los sentimientos con una precisión asombrosa.

El dibujo en el que paso la mayor parte de la mañana, era tan sutil, como simple, representaba a una mariposa tratando de alzar el vuelo, cosa casi imposible debido al echo de que tenia las alas empapadas en sangre, erguida sobre sus patas forzando sus alas a salir del espeso liquido. Era tan fácil identificar los sentimientos, se veía la frustración, las ganas de seguir adelante pero con un impedimento.

Cuando llego la hora de salir el joven Uchiha se vio en la obligación de entablar conversación con el chico junto a el.

– Naruto. Apelo Sasuke con la intención de llamar la atención del otro.

– ¿Hn? Fue la "contestación" de Naruto.

– Bueno, comentarte, que ya que tu moto no funciona y que no sabes donde vivo, podrías venir directamente conmigo para empezar el trabajo y luego yo me encargaría de acercarte. Comento el Uchiha entre sorprendido y molesto consigo mismo, ese joven siempre le hacia hablar mas de la cuenta, y además pareciera que estuviese rogando cuando lo hacia.

Cansado de que el uchiha se metiera tanto en su vida en tan solo dos días que llevaba en el pueblo, pero resignado ante el hecho de que se lo había prometido asintió y se levanto con la intención de seguirlo hasta su coche.

Poco dispuesto a dejarse alterar, y con la firme intención de no permitirse que nada de ese joven ni su hija lo intrigara o le interesara en lo mas mínimo, se monto en el coche y con su mejor cara de pasar de todo se quedo observando por la ventana mientras el otro se montaba en el coche y lo ponía en marcha.

El camino a la guardería se produjo totalmente en silencio, Naruto no estaba dispuesto a comenzar ningún tipo de conversación. Mientras que por su lado Sasuke se hallaba dividido, por una parte se preguntaba a que se debía ese cambio de actitud en si mismo, el no acostumbraba a forzar conversación con nadie, es mas lo odiaba no era una persona habladora disfrutaba del silencio y nadie le parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener una conversación. En cambio este chico le había trastornado su forma de ser totalmente, bueno no era que su forma de ser hubiese cambiado, solo que cambiaba cuando estaba el, era como si su sola presencia hiciese que el muro que el interponía entre si mismo y los demás se desbaratase. Por otra parte a pesar de saber esto, no se sentía la necesidad o la urgencia de evitarlo, al contrario se hallaba ansioso por poder conversar con el joven, por tratar de comprenderlo, todos los porque de ese joven le intrigaban le desesperaban y no se estaba molestando en evitarlo, lo estaba buscando.

El problema, al menos el de Naruto, fue el momento en el que la pequeña Hisane volvió a estar en el coche, su mirada, esa mirada tan similar a la suya y a la vez tan diferente, lo atraía, pero a la vez le repelía, lo mantenía estático, sin poder dejar de mirar, pero queriendo no mirar. Era una sensación extraña muy extraña.

Segundos, minutos, que parecieron ser una eternidad. Ese fue el tiempo que se paso observando a la pequeña, que tan graciosamente movía los bracitos tratando de asirlo para que se acercase a ella, para que la tomase en brazos y la acunase.

Sasuke que se había percatado de todo y miraba entre divertido y entrañado a las reacciones del otro joven y de su hija, ya que era muy extraño que su hija se comportase tan abiertamente, a pesar de ser pequeña parecía tener muy arraigada esa actitud indiferente ante la gente, así como el mismo la tenia normalmente, sin embargo Naruto parecía ejercer la misma influencia en su hija que en él. Por otra parte miraba divertido a Naruto ya que este parecía estar en un debate interno, en el cual trataba de decidir si le prestaba atención a la pequeña o no, aunque no es que hubiese apartado la mirada de ella en todo el camino.

– Puedes cogerla, no muere ni se va a romper. Dijo el Uchiha, con una media sonrisa.

Esto parecía hacer reaccionar al Uzumaki que dio un pequeño respingo, aparto la vista de la pequeña, y meneo la cabeza con ímpetu de un lado a otro, como quien trata de ahuyentar una mosca.

– No, es solo que me impacto su mirada, es tan… Se quedo callado, mientras mantenía la mirada perdida por el cristal del coche, viendo sin ver nada, como si estuviera viendo una escena totalmente diferente de la que sus ojos llegaban a percibir, pero que podría llegar a ser tanto o mas real que esa, un recuerdo.

Diez minutos habían pasado desde la ultima vez que se hablo en el coche, y Naruto seguía igual, con la mirada perdida, pensando, recordando, sumido en si mismo. El Uchiha estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba, la verdad estaba empezando a preocuparlo. Cuando se percato, aunque su rostro permanecía impasible, ante sus pensamientos, una única y traicionera lagrima salio de su ojo izquierdo rodó a gran velocidad y callo, dejando un surco en su bronceada piel, como único delatador de que lo que acaba de ocurrir no era producto de su imaginación.

Una simple lagrima, eso había sido nada mas, pero Sasuke lo sintió como algo mas, desde el momento en que su visión registro el echo una oleada de sentimientos afloraron en su ser, sentimientos, que no pensaba que él llegase a albergar, desesperación, lastima, dolor propio, impotencia, quería consolarlo, sin saber como hacerlo. Impulsos mas fuertes de los que alguna vez llego a creer tener, quiso abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien aunque fuese mentira, borrar el surco de esa única lagrima con una caricia delicada. Como un torrente de sangre que recorre el cuerpo en una sola pulsación todo llego, incluso sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, una pulsación de su frió y rígido corazón que dolió especialmente mas que las demás.

Sin saber como actuar o que decir, trato de aclarase el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, para que su voz no fuese a sonar queda o quebrada, eso hubiese delatado algo seguramente.

Pero no fue necesario llegar a decir nada, aparentemente el ruido que produjo Sasuke al aclararse la voz, fue suficiente para sacar de su ensimismamiento al Uzumaki, que pestañeo un par de vez, limpio con el dorso de su mano el surco de esa única lagrima que traviesa había rodado desde sus ojos hasta perderse en el fondo del coche y giro su rostro parar mirar al Uchiha.

Y ahí esta de nuevo esa mirada, de sorpresa, pero esta vez detrás de la sorpresa pudo ver otro sentimientos, como algo de miedo, seguramente debido a que no sabia que me pesaba, impotencia, un sentimiento que no tuvo sentido para él, y por encima de esos dos había lastima, y Naruto no quería la lastima de nadie, no la pedía y no la necesitaba.

Así que adoptando su habitual tono de indiferencia, hizo como que no se había percatado de la reacción del otro y pregunto;

– ¿Ya hemos llegado? Mientras dirigía la mirada a la ventana, para encontrarse frente a un "bloque" de pisos con no muy buen aspecto.

– Si, es aquí. Dijo Sasuke tratando de volver a su expresión y tono normal.

Salio del coche con la pequeña en brazos. Mientras rodeaba al coche Naruto salio y se quedo mirando el edificio así como el barrio en el que estaba. Sasuke que se había percatado del análisis del Uzumaki comento;

– No es como tu casa, pero servirá. Con un tono bastante displicente.

– ¿Vives aquí? Pregunto ahora con un tono que denotaba asombro y perplejidad.

– Si, ¿Por qué? Demando el Uchiha algo extrañado por el comportamiento del otro joven.

– ¿No crees que es un ambiente muy poco propicio para criar a una niña? ¿Y que me dices de ti? ¿No pretenderás traer a tus ligues a un barrio así no?

Estas preguntas descolocaron al Uchiha completamente.

– Respecto a tu primera pregunta, no lo creo pero no tengo mas opción, no me da el dinero para alquilar algo mejor, ya se sabe en los pueblos los precios se disparan, y respecto a mis ligues… Soltó una risa entre divertida y nerviosa. – Si antes no tenia ligues, ahora con una hija menos.

– Es decir, que solo has tenido una relación en tu vida ¿no? Trato de sonsacar Naruto, que a pesar de que se había decidido a no encontrar interesante nada de lo que ese joven dijera, se hallaba traicionado a si mismo por los impulsos de su mente. – Quiero decir, con la madre de la pequeña.

– La verdad no, la madre de mi hija era una muy buena amiga mía, pero una noche en una fiesta, se ve que bebimos más de lo debido… No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento, bueno una parte de mi si lo hace, si no hubiese ocurrido mi amiga no hubiese muerto, pero por otro lado aun la tengo a ella, y aunque ahora no todo me va tan bien como me gustaría, ella hace que valga la pena. Dijo mientras miraba a su hija con unos ojos muy enternecidos. _Una mirada muy poco común en un chico como él._ Pensó el Uzumaki.

Sin saber que mas decir, ambos se encaminaron a la casa para hacer el trabajo, la tarde prometía ser larga e incomoda.

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno a partir de ahora, creo que podré actualizar cada semana, no prometo nada, mi inspiración viene y va u.u Me comentan que les pareció, puede que se hayan percatado que esta algo incoherente pero es que no tuve tiempo de releerlo ya lo haré.( Si alguien aun le esto y tiene tiempo y ganas se le agradecería un comentario :3)**

Nos leemos, cuídense.


End file.
